


The Personal Logs of Captain Tanith Caro RE: Fall of Cadia

by Haunt_Haunt_Haunt



Category: Warhammer 40.000
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 15:55:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12324171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haunt_Haunt_Haunt/pseuds/Haunt_Haunt_Haunt
Summary: Tanith Caro recounts Cadia's final moments.





	The Personal Logs of Captain Tanith Caro RE: Fall of Cadia

++Personal Log++  
++Guardsman Captain Caro, Tanith++  
++Begin Transmission++  
Mel,  
I had heard the news that you made it out with the others. Thank the Emperor. When I had heard that the Archenemy had made it into Kasr Dire, I was certain that you had gone to the Emperor’s light. Things only got worse though. I asked the Commissar to check our house, to look for you, but then he told me to get back into formation or be charged with desertion. Desertion! I have served the Emperor for twelve years as a Kasrkin of the Cadian 8th, and the boy called me a deserter. I’m sorry I wasn’t born to a dead man that just happened to be a noble and I’m sorry I didn’t go to the Schola Progenium. But I digress. That isn’t the point of this missive and I’m sure Commissar Varghest means well. He even came to me after the fighting was all over to ask about you. He said that if you truly passed into the Emperor’s light, then I should remember you as you were, not as you would have been. When the news came that you had made it off the planet, I was relieved. We didn’t stop fighting when that thing crashed into the planet. We only got mad. Cadia broke before the Guard did.

After the shockwave, Lord Castellan Creed called for a full assault. It was glorious! Lord Creed was atop his Banblade, Wrath of Kasr Holn, and he was out of the top of it, firing his bolt pistol into the ranks of heretics that the Archenemy sent to oppose us. His own frine, Jarran Kell, our standard bearer, stood beside him. The Cadian 8th did not fall. We charged so many gibbering monstrosities; I care not to describe them lest heresy or the Warp Madness take me. No, I am a true servant of the Emperor. As the Baneblade bloodied the treads, we charged, the full company of Leman Russ battle tanks behind us. In the midst of our charge, we were confronted with one of the blasphemous machines of the Archenemy. It stood on six legs, had a tank for a body, but on top there was a helmet. Its eyes glowed with the unholy energies of Chaos. When it’s tank body opened up on our tanks, we knew what we had to do. My squad, me, Grayson, and Barrik, we charged it. Barrik had his melta on full blast. He will wear the burns from the back blast as a trophy for the rest of his life. While he did that, Grayson opened up the Storm Bolter. It was a sight to behold. The melta took one of this things legs off and the Storm Bolter ripped apart its turret, but as it turned to flee, I felt the Emperor’s Blessing take hold. I don’t know what came over me. Twelve years of rage and savagery against these blasted monsters is likely the cause. Either way, I charged, and all I could think about was you, and how I would never see your face again. I pulled my power sword and lept onto one of the things legs, and then the body, and as this thing’s head turned to me, I realized that it used to be a man. It hissed at me, but I would not fall like that monster did. I was screaming your name as my blade severed its head. It fell and of course I did as well, but I found myself being helped up. Not by the squad. When I looked up, The Lord Castellan had assisted me. Mel, the Lord Castellan! I stammered for words, but he simply smiled, and then he spoke. He spoke to me!

“Your actions this day are a sure sign that the Emperor is with us. I want you to return to the star port for a special assignment. I fear Cadia’s days have ended.”

So that is where I am now Mel. I was promoted to a Commander by Creed himself, but even though I am on a shuttle of various men from the 8th, he still isn’t here. No one knows where he is, but the pilot says she knows where to take us, and that our assignment is for the entire Imperium. I just hope she is right. My calculations show us pointed at Holy Terra herself. Creed was right though, as we pulled away from Cadia, we watched it explode. The Archenemies are laughing at us, but we bit them back. And as always, Cadi broke before the guard did. I am no more proud than this day, when we held our ground. Cadia has fallen, but she will never be forgotten.  
I love you Mel, and when I come back, I think I do want to give children a try. I never want to face the terrible fact that I may never see you again. Wait for me. I’ll be home.

Tanith Caro  
Commander of the Cadian 8th Kasrkin Squad  
Your loving husband

++End Transmission++


End file.
